eragon_rollenspielfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Drei Punkte Krieg
thumb|Hauptmann Brugge Ankunft der Truppen in Teirm Das erste Aufeinandertreffen der beiden Völker fand in der bekannten Hafenstadt des Landes statt, wobei dies eher ein Zufall war. Die Expedition, angeführt von Hauptmann Brugge, hatte es in erster Linie darauf abgesehen Neuland zu entdecken welches man besiedeln konnte, notfalls auch mit Gewalt. Er bot dem derzeit herrschenden König Alvias das an, was die Menschen von Fyham jedem fremden Land anboten. Sie übergaben Ihre Besitz und Reichtümer, legten ihre Schwerter nieder und im Zuge dessen würde man jedem einzelnen Mann und jeder Frau kein Leid zufügen. Nicht der Stolz, eher der gesunde Menschenverstand verhinderte jedoch das sich Alvias auf einen derartigen Handel einließ, sodass Brugge mit ein paar letzten, warnenden Worten den Hafen verlies. Es dauerte nur bis zum zwölften Glockenschlag zur Abendstunde, bis von den fremden Invasoren erneut ein Lebenszeichen auszumachen war, diesmal jedoch in Form einer ganzen Flotte, welche man bis jetzt einige Meilen auf See hatte Ankern lassen, um nicht direkt die volle Truppenstärke preis zu geben. Dass man mit großen Kriegsgaleeren kaum einen ganzen Hafen besetzten konnte war Brugge durchaus bewusst, weswegen er auf weitaus kleinere Boote setzte, welche jeweils von vier Mann mit Paddeln bedient wurden. Sie waren an den Seiten mit Holz und Metall verstärkt, sodass der herannahende Pfeilhagel sie nur teilweise tangierte, nichts desto trotz erlitten bereits dadurch etliche Fyhamer schwere Verletzungen und ertranken im Meer, oder aber wurden direkt getötet. Die Verteidiger der Stadt hatten sich dessen Beschaffenheit durchaus zu Nutze gemacht und die meisten der Fernkämpfer auf den verschieden hohen Dächern postiert. Alvias, Arva, Caladhiel, Teyran und auch Garvin kämpften in dieser Schlacht und direkt am Hafen, in welchem kurz darauf ein blutiger Teppich von Leichen lag und aus der Ferne waren brennende Schiffe zu sehen, welche durch die Katapultgeschosse der Stadt untergingen. Nichts desto trotz, oder gerade durch die Verluste angestachelt kämpften die Fyhamer jedoch immer erbitterter und drängten die Soldaten nach und nach in das Innere der Stadt zurück. Der König sah sich schließlich gezwungen den Rückzug anzutreten, wobei jedoch Garvin schwer verletzt wurde und sich schließlich in einem Haus niedersetzte, um eine letzte Sprengladung zu zünden und den anderen Zeit zu geben. Eine kurze Zeit lang glaubte man ihn daraufhin für Tod. Die Stadt war letzten Endes an die Fyhamer gefallen, jedoch nicht ohne dass diese bereits herbe Verluste hingenommen hatten. Doch bis zum Ende des Krieges, sollte es ein Mahnmal für den Rest des Reiches sein, das Fyham sich das nahm, was es wollte. Schlacht um Belatona thumb|Leutnant Frako Diese wurde nicht direkt von Brugge, sondern von einem seiner Leutnants geschlagen, Frako. Er nutzte die verbliebenen Schiffe der Invasionsarmee um möglichst schnell einen weiteren Ausfall auf das Reich von Alagäsia zu unternehmen, legte dabei jedoch mit einer derart hohen Truppenzahl gleichzeitig alles auf eine Karte. Er segelte über den Wodrak Fluss auf den Leona See, von diesem aus wiederum konnte er direkt die Belagerungswaffen, wie Beispielsweise Katapulte oder Rammböcke, welche nur von den Schiffen getragen werden mussten, vor der Stadt aufbauen. War Frako zumeist doch ein eher ruhiger und geistreicher Mann, so bewies diese Schlacht das Gegenteil. Von den Zahlen her waren die Soldaten, die in Belatona für die Verteidigung sorgten, weitaus in der Unterzahl, dafür jedoch bewiesen sie einiges an Geschick und Raffinesse. Einen möglichen Verhandlungsversuch lehnten die Fyhamer direkt ab, sodass Frako so anfing, wie jeder kluge Kommandant anfangen würde und lies mit seinen Katapulten die Stadt ausbluten. Da diese jedoch das Feuer erwiderten, und zwar in einem Maße in dem es Frako nicht erwartet hatte, sah er sich gezwungen in die Offensive überzugehen. Fyhams größte Stärke, die radikale Kriegsführung, welche sich letzten Endes unter anderem durch Kinder äußerte, denen Schwarzpulverkrüge um den Bauch gewickelt und eine Fackel in die Hand gedrückt wurde, damit diese an den Mauern des Feindes erhebliche Schäden anrichten konnten, erwiderten die Bewohner Alagäsias mit brennenden Tonkrügen, die nunmehr durch die Katapulte geschleudert wurde. Auch nutzte man die Magie der Reiter und der Ansässigen Magier um einige alte Rüstungen, welche bisher nur als Dekoration gedient hatten, nun zu einem lebendigen Kriegsmittel zu machen. Oromis, welcher in den Geist der feindlichen Reiter eindrang um diese kurz darauf in einer Blutfontäne zu töten, sowie das plötzliche Erscheinen von Zwergen und Elfen machten schließlich die Formel aus, die den bisher ruhigen Feldherren zum Verzweifeln brachte. Die Moral auf der Seite der Fyhamer kippte recht schnell und selbst als noch eine zweite Truppe nachzog, wurde diese ebenso schnell dezimiert wie die Männer und Frauen, die kurz davor besiegt wurden. Grund dafür war eine spezielle Spiegelkonstruktion, welche aus mehreren kleinen Spiegeln gefertigt wurde und den Schein der Sonne so bündelte, das er direkt auf die Angreifer schien und deren Bogenschützen, sowie ein Großteil der Fußsoldaten damit nicht mehr sah, wohin sie eigentlich marschierten. Zusammenkunft im Buckel Die dritte und letzte Schlacht, welche kurz vor Terim stattfand, sollte schließlich die sein, über welche die Barden später Lieder sangen und Legenden strickten. Die restlichen Streitkräfte der Menschen hatte sich zu einem gemeinsamen, finalen Schlag zusammen getan, um Terim zurück zu erobern und damit den Fyhamern gleichzeitig jegliche Versorgung und erneut Schnittstelle für weitere Truppen abzuschneiden. Natürlich Gebot es der Ehre und auch dem Ehrgeiz des Feindes, das dieses den Truppen von Alagäsia auf dem Schlachtfeld begegnete und sich nicht in einer Festung verscharrte. Letztlich jedoch war auch dies mehr eine pragmatische Entscheidung gewesen, denn im Falle einer Belagerung hätte kaum Jemand die Invasoren mit einer langfristigen Versorgung unterstützen können. Die Streitkräfte waren, durch den vorherigen Schlag welcher den Truppen von Fyham teuer zu stehen gekommen war, fast gleichauf. Diesmal jedoch wurde keinerlei taktische Raffinesse oder dergleichen gezeigt sondern schlicht und ergreifend das Aufeinandertreffen zweier Fronten, die bis zum bitteren Ende kämpften. Der Nebelschleier, der noch zur Anfang der Schlacht vorgeherrscht hatte, verflog recht schnell und was blieb war eine Ansammlung von toten Körpern, auf welchem die Überlebenden weiter kämpften. In all diesem Durcheinander, inmitten von Blut, Schweiß und Entsetzten fasste Vrael, ein Jungreiter des Ordens schließlich den Entschluss, sich Brugge allein zu stellen und diese Schlacht somit vorzeitig zu beenden. Zwar kämpfte der junge tapfer, schaffte es letztlich jedoch nur den Hauptmann zu verletzten und nur durch das Eingreifen Caladhiels wurde dieser gerettet. Diese beide wiederum gaben eine Duellantengruppe ab, welche sich gut zehn Minuten auf dem Schlachtfeld bekriegte, wobei es für beide Parteien wohl eher Tage, als Minuten waren. Die Schwerter stießen im stetigen Takt aufeinander und die beiden blutrünstigen Klingen leckten nach dem Blut des jeweils anderen, bis Caladhiel es schlussendlich fertig brachte, ihre Klingt tief in den Rücken des Mannes zu bohren und dessen Kopf kurz darauf von seinem Torso zu trennen. Das man einer Schlange nur den Kopf abschlagen musste stellte sich kurz darauf als wahr heraus, denn nach und nach, als der Ruf „der Hauptmann ist gefallen!“ Die Runde machte, zogen sich die Männer zurück, unfähig zu wissen wie sie weiter agieren sollten. Ein drastischer Nachteil, den die Kastengesellschaft mit sich brachte. Wenn es niemanden mehr gab der für das Führen ausgebildet war, blieb den anderen nur die Flucht, selbstständiges Denken war ausgeschlossen.